Hands On
by Artemiis Boz
Summary: Can there really be something Orions don't know? Kirk is going away for the weekend but decides to give Gaila a "hands on" lesson before he goes. Rated for sexual themes and at least one bad word! Companion to "I'll Tell You One Thing"


**Hey everyone! This is a little chapter that could go somewhere in the middle of my story "I'll Tell You One Thing," but you don't have to have read that one to enjoy this one. Thanks for reading and as always, I don't own any of these characters, I just like to imagine what it would be like if they had sex.**

" I don't see why you have to go!"

Kirk looked up from the floor where he was packing his suitcase. Gaila, the source of the whine was on the bed, naked and pouting. Kirk grinned.

"Its just for a few days," he said smelling a pair of socks experimentally before added them to the pile of dirty laundry he was bringing home.

"Four days," Gaila corrected flipping onto her stomach to watch him," Four days lost in the prairies of Iowa while I sit here and what? Knit?"

"Baby, don't limit yourself, you could bake too?" Kirk said slyly.

He had to duck to dodge the pillow she lobbed at his head, her giggle following it like a jet stream.

"Jimmy, what am I supposed to do for four whole days?" She pouted again. "Because you won't let me sleep with anyone else," she added ruefully in her head.

"You'll live gorgeous," Kirk said searching under the bed for a lost boot. Popping up again he kissed her on the forehead" And if you get really lonely and start to miss me you could always have a date with this," he kissed the fingers of her right hand," and those pictures we took the other day."

He bit the palm of her hand lightly before continuing to pack.

She cocked her head,"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

" You know," He said smiling wolfishly" You could maybe help yourself out?"

She stared back at him, her brows knit in concentration.

"Help myself what? These innuendos aren't helping?"

Kirk stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"I mean you could, you know, touch yourself, the way I touch you."

Comprehension dawned on the green face, and for the first time ever he thought he saw her blush. Or at least that's what he thought he saw; her cheeks turned a darker green.

"I don't, I don't really do that." She said looking down meekly.

She had to be joking.

"What do you mean, you don't do that?" Kirk asked perplexed and almost certain she was pulling an elaborate prank.

"It's not really something Orions do," she said still not meeting his eyes.

Was Gaila the great actually embarrassed to talk about something sexual for once?

"Besides there's not really much need for something like that on a planet like mine. Though I can see the appeal for something like that on earth," she said, playing distractedly with the sheets.

"Gaila, you're joking right?" Said Kirk, a half smile playing on his lips.

"No Jim, I just never learned how." She looked up suddenly "Don't you dare laugh at me Jim Kirk I'm baring my soul here!"

Jim's mouth fell open in shock. Gaila, the green sex goddess, Gaila the girl every cadet dreamed about, had never masturbated. And not only had she never touched herself the way so many had touched her, she didn't even know how! This was a fact so shocking it was akin to finding out Vulcan's secretly had tickle fights when no one was watching.

He walked over to her and kissed her softly,"Gaila, I won't laugh at you, baby." He said, kissing a trail from the corner of her mouth to her ear. He said the next words into her ear, making sure to blow into them knowing how much she liked that. Almost as much as he liked watching the Goosebumps form on her arms and neck.

"I'll just have to teach you."

With that he crawled on the bed to lay behind her. He swiveled her body with his hips until she was on her side facing the mirrored closet doors.

"First step is visualization," Kirk said meeting her eyes in the reflection," I want you to picture something good." He brushed her red curls away from her neck and leaned down to kiss it." Personally I like to think about that time on your desk, when you wore those red heels." He felt her giggle and shudder against him and knew she was remembering too.

"Got a picture?" He asked.

"Got it." She said her eyes closed.

"Good, I think we can move onto the next step. Now this part is more," he paused for effect," hands on."

Gaila snorted.

"No laughing during lesson," he chided. This made her giggle harder. He took her hand in his and slid it down until both hands rested between her legs. This served to mollify her and the giggles stopped.

"Now if I remember correctly, you like it right," He guided her finger to touch the small bead of nerves and she gasped," there."

"For this next step we'll need some pressure and some movement," Kirk instructed pressing down on her index and middle finger with his own and guiding the digits to make small, tight circles. Her legs and feet twitched and tiny moans escaped from her golden lips.

Kirk grinned at his reflection, watching the full length of her spasm.

"And now for speed."

Their fingers started working up and down, slowly at first then rhythmic and fast.

"Jim!" Gaila moaned breathlessly, arching back against him.

The sound of his name and the sight of her, wriggling and flushed green and verdant against him was enough to make him instantly hard. He gritted his teeth to avoid turning her over and taking her right then and there. This was about her.

She took control then and worked her fingers harder and faster until she came loudly. She collapsed, sweating and panting on her back.

"Oh Jimmy, that was…that was so amazing." She gushed through gasps for air.

"Happy to pass on an ancient terran tradition, gorgeous." He kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Now you be good while I'm gone and remember what I taught you."

He bent down and zipped up his suitcase, placed his tickets and room key in his pocket and turned to leave.

"If you take your pants off I will seduce you."

Kirk turned to see Gaila perched on the end of his bed, her voluptuous body still brilliant, glowing, green from the orgasm, eyeing him wickedly like a cat eyeing a mouse that they'd like to play with a little before they eat.

He checked his watch. His flight didn't leave until 3:30, and SFO was only a BART ride away. Fuck it; he thought unzipping his jeans and sliding out of them before pulling off his boxers, I'd take a cab.

Later Gaila walked into her dorm room. Nyota was sitting at her desk, scanning linguistics PADD. She looked up when she saw her roommate enter.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally back from her date. A date that started," She checked her watch mockingly"24 hours ago."

Gaila giggled and hugged her roommate from behind, kissing her on the cheek as she crossed the room to flop down on her bed.

"So how was your night with the hick?" Nyota asked sardonically employing one of her many nick names for the hated Kirk (the least charming of which was "the Iowa Goat Fucker").

"Fantastic as usual,"Gaila chirped then she dissolved into hysterical giggles.

"What?" Nyota asked"Whats so funny?"

"Oh Ny!" She said between giggles' he taught me how to…he taught me how to masturbate!"

A surprised chuckle slipped out as Nyota said," Come again?"

The double entendre of this was enough to make the already hysterical Gaila bury her face in her pillow and kick her feet up and down. When she did come up for air she choked out " I told him I didn't know how to masturbate and he showed me how!"

Nyota was full on laughing now," You? Not know how to masturbate?"

"I KNOW!" Gaila screeched.

Tears were streaming out of the corners of Nyota's eyes as she slumped out of her desk chair and over to Gaila's bed.

"You, who have a box full of," Nyota reached down to pull out Gaila's zebra print shoebox from under her bed," These under your bed!" She opened the lid of the box to reveal a Pandora's box of sex toys, some small and discreet others large and sparkly.

Both girls collapsed laughing onto the bed, doubled over with giggles of incredulity.

"Earth-boys-are-so-STUPID!" Gaila exclaimed haltingly between gasps for air.

Kirk sat on his seat of the transport to Iowa. He looked out the window, getting one last glimpse of the ocean before the transport ascended into the clouds. He would miss the ocean he thought when he was stuck in Iowa this weekend. Still, Kirk thought, a grin curling on his lips, he had done a good deed today.


End file.
